Once upon a happy time
by cherrila
Summary: The fire fuels the star and trails after it loyally. But if it strays, the light will complete the star while the fire trails after them to steal back his beloved golden-star. Sad One-shot.


Once upon a happy time...

**So...yeah, no real words, just was washing my hands and the idea suddenly came to mind. Unlike most of my stories this is a sad one-shot! Enjoy! ^^ And don't forget to review!**

Once upon a happy time...

There used to be a dragon,

a great,

big,

powerful,

fire-breathing-dragon

that was feared by all.

What no-one knew though, was that this dragon also loved to look at stars,

They would make him feel safe, as if he was with his father 'The Great Igneel'.

One day, when the dragon was looking at the stars in his territory he saw a lovely little golden-star, glowing the brightest of them all!

Normally he wouldn't care so much about a single star, but what made it different from the rest was it's warm, welcoming golden-glow unlike the others who(stars) were all white.

He was so intoxicated by its lovely glow that he decided to go talk to it and make friends,

After all,the stars above always gave great advice and help to those when they needed them!

And so...He made friends with the star, best friends if I may add and they always hung out together,

The dragon would always be under her spot, waiting for her to come out so they could play in her and the moon's light...

They had great fun together and the star fell in love with the dragon and the dragon with the star.

They were both so happy, both always being so close...Until one fateful day...

One day a new star showed up, glowing a bright, bright white in the dragon's territory...

And the dragon,loving stars, became enthralled with the bright new star,

And stopped paying attention to the golden one.

It started with him not meeting her as often,instead always playing with the other star,

Their conversations grew short and awkward where it was once fluent and easy...

And the star slowly drifted further, and further away from their special spot in his territory.

And eventually he stopped listening to her,

Completely ignoring her existence.

The golden-star grew sad and her once bright sunny glow was now dimmed to a deep-dark brown.

Everyday she hoped he would go back to normal, everyday she wished that he would come back and they would be just like before...

But he didn't.

He shattered each and every one of her hopes.

Burning them into tiny ashes.

She grew duller...

And duller...

And duller...

While the other star grew brighter...

Brighter...

And brighter...

* * *

On the last day of the star, she cried warily by herself as she watched their bond grow.

The star sighed as she felt her energy slowly drain to nothingness and made one last effort to shine as bright as possible...After all, what was the use of a star, If they couldn't help anyone out?

As her eyes slowly closed and her energy fell lower and lower she heard a voice speak out to her.

_¨Why are you so sad?¨_

The star looked around confused before meeting eyes with a bright yellow-dragon, his bright blue-eyes filled with worry.

_¨Are you asking me?¨_

She softly asked him, confused.

_¨Of course!¨_

A small grin made its way up the dragon's face.

_¨Who else would I be talking to?¨_

The star blinked surprised. He really was talking to her!

_¨Well, why aren't you talking to her like the others?¨_

She asked sadly, her beautiful brown-eyes glossing over sadness as she sent a small glance towards the bright, snow-white star.

_¨Why should I be talking to her, when I'm talking to such a beautiful star like you?¨_

He told her softly.

Her eyes widened and a soft blush coated her cheeks.

_¨B-beautiful? Me?¨_

_¨Of course you are! In fact, you're the prettiest star out there!¨_

He told her happily, a large grin spreading across his face.

The star felt a large,warm,fuzzy feeling spread through her and began shining brighter.

_¨Thank you...¨_

She said smiling.

_¨Sting.¨_

He told her, a slight blush visible on his snout.

_¨Thank you Sting, I'm Lucy!¨_

She replied cheerfully.

_¨Lucy huh? I like it!¨_

And so, their friendship grew!

Overtime, the star left the territory of the fire-dragon and instead stayed in the light-dragon's territory...

She slowly regained her glow, glowing brighter and brighter.

And he began smiling more. His face in a smile now almost everyday.

The fire-dragon noticed this.

He noticed one night, that his golden-star was missing and found it in the light-dragon's territory.

He was surprised and watched the two, how she was shining the brightest of all the stars and him,smiling the widest and biggest smile he had ever seen.

And a pain took over his heart.

Days passed, and he stopped going to visit the white-star as much,only and solely focusing on the golden-star, who grew brighter and brighter each day.

Their close connection killed him, she would break the rules and come out in the day-time just to see _him._And he would stay under her spot everyday and every second, only moving to eat and drink at times.

It broke him. Their bond broke his already fragile heart.

What caused him the most pain though, was when she went through pains and hardships just to turn into a dragon. A star-dragon, just for him.

Just for Sting Eucliffe, she would do all that just for him.

He only wished she would do it for him instead.

* * *

Over time he grew desperate for her attention and called out to her, only to be ignored.

He begged to her, he pleaded, even for a moment that she look at him and speak to him...

Just one moment with those same loving-brown-eyes that she used to look at him with.

She simply ignored him though.

Not once a glance.

Not even a word.

One day his pain piled up and he finally cried out to her _¨Why, why are you doing this to me?¨_

And for once, she glanced over to him with hate and malice filled eyes.

_¨You moved on first, left me, and didn't care. I didn't leave you...I simply found someone better.¨_

He stared at her with desperate and hurt filled eyes as his chest began aching and aching more and more with unbearable pain.

Her eyes then dimmed, filling to the brim with sadness _¨I loved you...and I still love you just like you do...¨_

His breathing became shallow and labored as he coughed and tried to gasp in air.

_¨But as it's just as said..¨ _Her pain filled eyes slowly began closing _¨At first, the fire lights the star and follows it everywhere as loyal as can be...¨_

Her breathing slowly became shallower as their heart-beats began to slow.

_¨But then he strays, and the light completes the star, while the fire trails behind it, trying to get his unknown treasure back.¨_

Their eyes met one last time before they both closed and their heart-beats stopped...

Both, never to awaken again.

* * *

_** Because the fiery tail trails after the shooting star, following it along the cosmos where-ever it goes, even when betrayed and broken;**_

_** They still die together.**_


End file.
